1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a goods management system which obtains information on goods by reading IC tags attached to goods such as ingredients, an ingredient freezing system, an ingredient managing method, and a program recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A refrigerator which reads information on names or numbers of ingredients to be stored therein by reading IC tags attached to the ingredients and obtains recipes corresponding to the ingredients via network is conventionally known (referring to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-80355). A refrigerator which manages the freshness date or the like by reading information on ingredients recorded in IC tags is also known (referring to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-263543).
In addition, a refrigerator which reads information about contents, expiration date, and freshness date of the ingredients, and notifies that the expiration date or the freshness date of the ingredient is imminent is known (referring to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-295960). Furthermore, a system which consumers can browse traceability information of the ingredient, which shows a history of the ingredient, by first and second process manufacturers' recording the traceability information in a database via the Internet, is known (referring to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-78743).
These above-referred documents teach technologies about a refrigerator which obtains information about ingredients by reading IC tags attached to the ingredients and obtains other information about the ingredients via network. The information which the refrigerator obtains is on name, number, freshness date, stock, where the ingredient is bought, or recipe and the like. This information is mainly related to a stock management or cooking.
Recently, consumers' attention on safety of ingredients is increasing and systems which disclose the traceability information are being developed. However it is impossible for consumers to obtain information about an accident such as food poisoning or plague immediately after it occurs. Even though such information is obtained, consumers sometimes do not remember whether there are any ingredients related to the accident. Therefore, consumers can not utilize the safety information on ingredients in such case.